Loudspeaker arrays may generate beam patterns to project sound in different directions. For example, a beam former may receive input audio channels of sound program content (e.g., music) and convert the input audio channels to several driver signals that drive the transducers of a loudspeaker array to produce one or more sound beam patterns. Having several beam patterns allows the audio system to project the sound in different directions throughout a room in which the loudspeaker array is located.